


Coming Together, Drifting Apart

by smosherandmore



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smosherandmore/pseuds/smosherandmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony and Jovenshire come together as a couple, but soon things happen. And some crazy stuff comes into the picture. Like Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever! (I know!) I hope it's OK. It makes sense in my head, but I'm slightly crazy. I hope you like it.

Anthony’s POV

 

“Hey! Anthony,” Joven called to me. We had just finished filming a Game Bang in which we were playing Just Dance Kids. Joven and I had lost, leading to a rather uncomfortable (or so everyone thought) dancing punishment. We had had to dance together to a stupid little song.

I, however, really liked it. I’ve liked Joven for about a year now, but he doesn’t know. No one does, not even Ian. I had to pretend to hate it, which was pretty hard, as I really wanted to say something. I’m scared of what he’ll think. 

“Hey Joven! What’s up?”

“Oh, not much. That was a really weird punishment, but –um-I-kind of liked it.” Joven replied back to me, stuttering nervously.

“You did? I thought I was the only one. And I-I kind of like you.” Oh shit. Did I actually just tell him that? He’ll hate me, the others will hate me. Kalel, my old girlfriend, will hate me. Smosh and Smosh Games will never be the same. Oh, what did I do?!?

“I like you too.”

 

Joven’s POV

Yes! He likes me! I’ve liked him for so long, maybe since 2008 or so. Since before I knew him. And he likes me. And I like him! That makes us a couple! Does it?

“What do we do now?” Anthony asked nervously, “And what about the others? Won’t they really hate us? And how do we tell them?” Anthony was growing more agitated. “Do we just say, ‘Oh, yeah, we’re a couple now’ because that is really awkward.”

“Eh, they’ll find out when they find out. I’m sure they will know within about two weeks.”

 

3rd Person POV

And Joven was right. It was only 3 days later, and they were filming another Game Bang, playing Portal. Anthony and Joven were a pair, and they won the Game Bang. Toward the end, however, Ian and Lasercorn began to get suspicious of the two after they hugged more than once. It was punishment time, and Ian and Lasercorn had lost.

 

Lasercorn’s POV

Uh. Ian and I got stuck with the crappy punishment on this Game Bang. Anthony, Joven, Mari, and Sohinki get to make a “science experiment” with foods from around the office.

And speaking of Anthony and Joven? They are acting majorly weird. I saw them hugging yesterday in the men’s bathroom and today they were hugging on camera. Like 3 times. I’m starting to think they might be in love or something. It’s really weird.

“Ian?” I said tentatively.

“Yeah baby?” Ian replied back.

“Have you noticed Anthony and Joven are acting really weird lately? I’ve seen them hugging at least 5 times in the past couple days.”

“Yeah, me too. And you missed the make out session in the bathroom yesterday. I think they like each other, but Anthony’s never said anything about liking Joven to me! I thought he would have told me! Oh well.”

“Ian! Lasercorn! Punishment time!” Mari called from the game room.

Time to face our fate.

 

Ian’s POV

“Cheers!” Lasercorn said to me, as I reluctantly take my “drink”. He’s just drinking it down as I sit there looking at it.

“Drink up, Ian!” Sohinki says to me. I slowly take a sip.  
“Ew. This stuff tastes like shit. Here, Joven, try some!” As I hand the foul drink to Joven, he gags. As he does with every food punishment. Soon enough, the filming was over. Lasercorn and I went to talk to Joven and Anthony. Soon enough we’d have our answer.


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Lasercorn get Anthony into a sticky situation. (Not literally! Y'all are perverts!) No disrespect intended:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, I hope you like it.

Anthony’s POV  
“Anthony! Joven! Can we talk to you?” It was Ian and Lasercorn. I started to panic. Had they realized Joven and I were a couple? Well, I guess it didn’t really matter. Just don’t be awkward, and they won’t realize. And if they do? Smosh Games will never be the same. So they better not realize.   
“Um, OK,” Joven replied.  
“You two have been acting majorly fucked up over the past two days. I mean, making out in the men’s bathroom? Really?” Lasercorn accused.   
“Well, that, um, that wasn’t all we did.” I replied stupidly back, earning me a shove from Joven. “I didn’t want to tell them that!” he said. Oh crap. Did I say that?  
“Didn’t want to tell us what?” Ian asked. “Oh, wait, I know. That my best friend kept this huge secret from me for years, and is dating Joven, for fuck’s sake, and didn’t BOTHER to tell me? Oh, that makes me feel really happy. Just peachy.”  
“I didn’t mean it that way dude. This just happened like two days ago, and we weren’t quite ready to have everyone knowing about it yet.” I said back.  
:But you were hugging on Game Bang?” Lasercorn said to us. “Yeah, nobody’s going to think you’re gay if you hug a lot on camera.”  
“We’re sorry guys, we didn’t mean this to hurt your feelings.” Joven and I said rather sheepishly.   
“Well, you kind of did.” Ian said back in a cold voice.   
“I said I’m sorry, OK? And it’s not like you rushed to tell ME when you and Lasercorn got together! How do you think I felt?”  
“Um..”  
“Kind of like shit. Like you feel now. So shut the fuck up and leave us alone.” I replied angrily back. What was I going to do? 

Ian’s POV  
You know, I feel bad for Anthony. I do. But it doesn’t change the fact the he and Joven got together without even talking to me first. He has no consideration for how other people might feel. Which sucks, if you’re unlucky enough to be one of his friends.   
You know, I’m done with Anthony. And Joven. They can be a couple all they want, and I don’t have to friends with them. They don’t need me, they just need each other. Who they love, and all that bullshit.   
“Ian! Are you still mad?” Lasercorn calls to me from the Game Room. “Because everyone’s gone, and I was sorta thinking….”  
“Maybe we could do something fun.”  
“Yes. Exactly.” My boyfriend replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is was, hope you enjoyed it. Should I make more? Longer chapters? Suggestions down below.

**Author's Note:**

> And so there it was! Does anyone else ship the Anthony/Jovenshire thing like I do? Or the Iancorn?
> 
> I hope it made sense. Comment if you liked it, and more chapters coming soon:)


End file.
